rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle: Around the World in 80's Days
Rocky and Bullwinkle and their new friend, Eric Alexander are taking a trip and goes around the world in 80's days. Plot Once upon a time at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle are making some hot dog for lunch when they meet a CIA agent, Eric Alexander and he told Rocky and Bullwinkle that he needs their help. The reform club assigned him to save the orphanage from closing the mortgage, he must go around the world in 80 days, so Rocky and Bullwinkle help Eric to on a trip in three different continues, but they are all being watched by Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha. Fearless Leader reminds them that 60 years ago, they were trying to kill Rocky and Bullwinkle and now they won't fail him this time so Boris and Natasha followed Rocky, Bullwinkle and Eric. Together they have another plan to get rid of them, they will meet their new allie who was an evil sorcerer named Arlanious J. Wenlock and he's sent by Fearless Leader to help Boris and Natasha to kill moose and squirrel. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Eric's first stop is London as they meet Micheal, Bobby and their friends Mr. Fox, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Rabbit, Miss Skunk, Derek Peabody, his adopted boy and Sherman's great-great cousin Matias and Daniel Do-Right Reves whose told them about a sorcerer who is escape from the under world with a help from Fearless Leader and he hired him to help Boris and Natasha to follow Rocky, Bullwinkle and Eric to kill them so they will failled to defeat them but Eric got an idea so he told Micheal, Bobby and the gang put up an distraction while he, Rocky and Bullwinkle escaped. As they meet Huaxing, Shanying and Friends and their cousins they can take care of the sorcerer because magic users vs magic users and they agrees with that so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Eric continue traveling. Their next stop is Suez, Egypt, as they needs help to save all. But Rocky said that Gidney and Cloyd can join with them and Bullwinkle said that Eric will telling them about their adventures around the world so Gidney and Cloyd have arrived and joined Rocky, Bullwinkle and Eric on their adventures. On the next day, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Gidney and Cloyd travel to Bombay, India and they took on a ride on the Elephant's back as they go through the forest when they headed to Calcutta in 50 miles. During this, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Gidney and Cloyd see a young Indian woman, Dimitria is led to a sanctuary to be sacrificed by sati the next day by Brahmins. She thinks that Arlanious has a partner named Regisious Sniverly and they can destroy those savages, fortunately, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Gidney and Cloyd disguise themselves as monsters to scare those savages away but Dimitria started to get unconscious as Bullwinkle grabbed her then, he, Rocky, Eric, Gidney and Cloyd carried her back to the elephant. As they get back to the elephant, Arlanious, Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha has stolen the elephant and they can see Regisious who fights those villains off and bring the elephant back to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Gidney and Cloyd and they thank him for saving the elephant so Regisious can join them. After that, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Gidney, Cloyd and Regisious wake Dimitria as she awakened and she okay, and she joined Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Gidney, Cloyd and Regisious to go around the world in 30 days. Meanwhile, Huaxing, Shanying and Friends wee still waiting for the sorcerer to show up to see his partner, but they said that 300 years later, Arlanious was terrorized the citizen of Austria, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends's ancestors help the magic users and the other citizens to save this country but they defeats Arlanious suddenly the magic users created a magic prison and inprisonned him in the underworld forever as the immortal magic users of China (Huaxing and Shanying and Friends) watching happily after that they gives their magic users allies some magic and some powers to help Rocky and Bullwinkle and the gang immediately. Back to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Dimitria, Gidney, Cloyd and Regisious, they travel to Victoria, Hong Kong and then Yokohama, Japan in 20 Days until they get back to America where they’ve started, they said that Arlanious has a manor to destroy them from getting back to America to finish going around the world in 80 days and as for Arlanious, he returned alongs with Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha and they plans to take over the kingdoms. Rocky said that Arlanious is a demon wears a mask because he is not human at all so he was living in a manor since he has prisoned inside a magic prison since 300 years so the gang have to fight those villains. After that, the heroes defeat the villains so they won around the world in 80 days and Governor Chairmen congratulates Rocky, Bullwinkle, Eric, Dimitria, Gidney, Cloyd and Regisious for going around the world in 80 days and save the orphanage so they decided to do celebrate for going around the world in 80 days and also Eric and Dimitria has fallen in love and they all live happily ever after! The End! Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Fearless Leader * Eric Alexander * Princess Dimitria of India * Gidney and Cloyd Category:Movies Category:Animated films